


Summer Fling

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cross-Generation Relationship, Goodbyes, Implied Underage, M/M, Secret Relationship, Summer, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As summer nears its end, Draco and Al meet to say their goodbyes. Is it the end to their summer fling or the beginning of something anew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daisy Chain Drab over on Live Journal and also for Enchanted_Jae's monthly prompt drabble challenge. Prompts were Summer and five more minutes. This story contains Slash, Cross Generation storylines so Please Do Not Flame!! Thanks to everyone for reading!! <3

**Summer Fling by HPFangirl71**

Albus Potter’s feet were dangling naked in the water at the edge of the dock when Draco Malfoy came walking up the wooden planks. He sat down next to the boy, pulling his own feet up away from the edge, tucking his knees thoughtfully up beneath his chin. He didn’t look at Albus as he sat there in silence.

“My family’s leaving today.” Al declared in a somber tone.

“I know, that’s why I came down here. I thought perhaps we could steal away five more minutes or maybe more before you left.” Draco said in quiet reply.

He finally turned his gaze toward Potter’s youngest son, as Al turned his own as well. He could see the sadness in the boy’s emerald eyes as he spoke.

“To say goodbye, I suppose.” Al’s voice was a shuddering whisper and it tore at Draco’s everything.

“No… I wanted the last time to be our goodbye but then I couldn’t seem to stay away.” Draco said truthfully.

Al turned his head back toward the horizon as he swirled his feet within the cool waters.

“It’s okay, I get it… my family’s vacation ends today and in a week I’ll be back at Hogwarts. You won’t see me anymore after that.” Al said, his voice adamant yet broken at the same time.

“Well, I thought maybe we’d meet at the shrieking shack, when you have your Hogsmeade trips. That is… if you want.” Draco hesitantly whispered.

Al’s head snapped up sharply and a look of shock adorned his young face.

“You’d really want to risk it.” Al questioned.

“Risk what? Al, I’m a lonely old man. The only risks are my floundering career and my son, but Scorpius already knows so that just leaves…”

His words were cut short by Al’s surprised exclamation.

“Scorpius knows? You told him.” He accused.

Draco reached out to take Al’s hand in his.

“Actually, he told me… told me he was very happy for us. I was rather shocked by that considering…”

“Considering my age…” Al put in.

Draco looked a bit nervous but his grip on Al’s hand tightened.

“Yes, I expected him to take it rather badly, me shagging one of his housemates. But since he hasn’t, I’d really like to try to make a go at this, Al. It’d have to stay a secret, at least until you turned of age but after that… I mean, If you want to that is... If this was just a summer fling for you then I’ll understand.”

Draco’s voice cracked as he finished his statement in a rush of embarrassment, his gaze returning to the lake as he waited for the other man to speak. Instead of words, Al’s answer was to lean in with an urgent kiss, his mouth pressed hard against Draco’s lips. Draco let himself give into the kiss, his leather-clad feet dropping down into the water, soaking the edges of his finely tailored trousers. His arms reached out to embrace Al, clinging to him out of desperation and desire.

“I love you.” 

Al’s words were rushed and breathless as he made his boyish confession. He half expected Draco to laugh but instead the older man mirrored the words back to him. A smile spread out across Al’s lightly freckled face but his joy was interrupted by Draco pulling him in for another deep kiss.

Nothing could compare to that next kiss, not even all the many kisses they’d shared all summer long. That kiss was their new beginning. It overflowed with all their love and desire for one another. It was more than just a kiss; it was everything that this casual summer fling had never seemed to offer them. That kiss was a promise filled with so much hope. It was the promise of their future… together.


End file.
